


There Was Only One Bed

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Life, No Smut, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, except, it doesn't end in smut, it's good, kind of, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Really, the issue wasn’t that there was only one bed. Obi-Wan and Cody shared a bed nearly all the time. No, the issue what the size of the bed.Obi-Wan’s bed in the Temple was big enough for both of them to sleep comfortably. This one is about the size of the beds on The Negotiator. It’s a perfect size for most couples.Obi-Wan and Cody are not most couples.OR: Obi-Wan and Cody are on a mission together and must share a bed. This was a problem when you knew just how they slept.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> lol ok, this was so dumb but I loved writing it and I honestly hope you all like it. If you don't, that's chill. I had a good time writing these two married idiots. Who wouldn't?

Obi-Wan eyes the code for the room carefully. Cody walks next to him, a silent presence that Obi-Wan delights in.

“Can’t wait to crash into bed.” Cody mumbles.

Obi-Wan hums and bumps their shoulders together. They’re both tired from the tip and the ode is only for one room.

Not that Obi-Wan or Cody mind. It’s not a problem for them. 

Obi-Wan types the code for the door when they finally reach it. A hiss disrupts the mostly quiet air between the two men as the door opens before them.

“ _ Osik _ ,” Cody spits out, causing Obi-Wan to give the other his attention. He finds Cody looking disdainfully at something in the room and prepares himself for what he’s about to see.

The thing is, neither of them mind sharing a room. It’s  _ not  _ a problem.

What  _ is  _ a problem?

“ _ Osik,”  _ Obi-Wan agrees as his eyes land on the problem. 

The problem is that in the room, there’s only one bed.

Obi-Wan sighs at the sight and mentally curses the Council. He adores his friends that are both on and not on the Council. Really, he does. However, he does  _ not  _ appreciate it when they try to meddle with his life.

“If we just told them…” Cody beings then trails off into a sigh.

Obi-Wan knows what he wants to say.

_ If we just told them Council that we’re married, they would stop trying to get us together. _

Really, the issue wasn’t that there was only one bed. Obi-Wan and Cody shared a bed nearly all the time. No, the issue what the  _ size  _ of the bed.

Obi-Wan’s bed in the Temple was big enough for both of them to sleep comfortably. This one is about the size of the beds on  _ The Negotiator.  _ It’s a perfect size for most couples. 

Obi-Wan and Cody are not most couples. 

Their difference, what sets them apart from other couples is  _ how  _ they sleep. 

Obi-Wan tends to curl up in a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. He always manages to go from his pillow to either ending up in the middle of the bed, on Cody, or upside down with his head towards the foot of the bed rather than the pillows.

Cody, on the other hand, has a habit of splaying his limbs out not unlike a starfish or octopus. He sometimes kicks in his sleep as well. 

Some nights, things work out enough that Obi-Wan ends up on Cody whilst Cody is splayed out on the bed under him. 

They both pray that tonight is one of those nights. 

It had been close to nighttime when they arrived, so the couple went straight to getting ready for bed. They put their few possessions they brought on the mission in a safe spot, sluggishly dressed for sleep, then turned to stare at the bed. 

Obi-Wan sighs and says, “We might as well get to it.”

Cody grunts in agreement, far too tired to form an actual response. He gets into the bed first with his back to the wall. Obi-Wan slides into the bed next with his back pressed against Cody’s chest and a clear view of the door. 

“Goodnight  _ cyar’ika _ .” Obi-Wan whispers. 

“Night  _ kar’ta, _ ” Cody replies. 

Obi-Wan wiggles a bit to get more comfortable and Cody slips his arms around him. Before Obi-Wan drops off into sleep, he sends the pleading thought of having tonight be one of the good nights to the Force. 

The Force takes that plea and rips it into pieces. 

Obi-Wan ends up wit his head facing the foot of the bed. He only notices his position when he’s rudely kicked from the bed by his  _ riduur _ . He hits the ground with a thud and a groan, blinks blearily at the limbs hanging off the bed, then resigns himself to an uncomfortable night on the floor. 

Morning comes far too early for the two. Obi-Wan wakes up sore and Cody wakes up distressed and apologizing. 

(Cody had difficulty sleeping without Obi-Wan sometimes. The same went for Obi-Wan.)

The two sluggishly prepare for the day. Their comm. Chimes with an incoming holo from the Council. Obi-Wan grumbles before answering. 

When the Council pops into view, they’re silent. Obi-Wan observes them for a moment. 

He sees that some look concerned (like Adi), some look as though they’re about to bust out laughing (Kit), and some look as though they’re fearing for their lives as their eyes lock with Obi-Wan’s (Mace).

“Bad night?” The Korun Master asks carefully before wincing when Obi-Wan levels a deadly glare at him.

“You could say that.” He growls out behind clenched teeth.

Mace shifts uncomfortably and asks for their report.

It’s short and sweet since they’d just arrived yesterday. After the report is given, Obi-Wan pulls Cody into a kiss that has someone swearing (Depa), someone cheering (Aayla), and Yoda saying “Knew, I did. Owe me credits, you do.”

“Next time you send us on a mission together,” Obi-Wan growls out after releasing a breathless Cody. “leave the arranging of accommodations to  _ us _ .”

He hangs up shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get through that dumpster fire, come say hi! I'm over on tumblr! You can find me at meantforinfinitesadness! (someone tell me how to put links here...I need help...)


End file.
